1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to improved security systems and in particular to a method for improving security screening of electronic devices. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to comparing real-time device-reported data from a powered on electronic device with expected data for the device, wherein the electronic device is considered secure if the real-time device-reported data matches the expected data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Providing adequate security is an increasing problem. Airports tend to require advanced security precautions. In particular, more focus is placed on screening all items that travelers will take on board. These advanced security precautions are confounded by the increasing number of electronic devices that travelers desire to take on board. Examples of electronic devices that are gaining in prevalence on flights include, but are not limited to wireless phones, notebook computers, personal digital assistants (PDA)s, voice recorders, MPEG-1 layer 3 (MP3) players, cameras, electric razors, and portable cassette tape, compact disc (CD), or digital video disk (DVD) players.
Current security precautions for checking electronic devices include a standard x-ray scan and a visual examination by a security agent. A standard x-ray scan of an electronic device does not reveal sufficient information to provide the type of security needed in airports. For example, internal components of an electronic device, such as a battery, may be replaced with explosives designed to look like a battery. Further, a visual examination by a security agent to ensure that the electronic device turns on and functions does not reveal sufficient information to provide the type of security needed in airports. For example, an electronic device may include contraband or dangerous materials, but still appear to function.
Another constraint on security precautions is the time involved in checking carry on luggage, and in particular checking electronic devices. Currently, for each electronic device, a scan and an agent check are required.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide an enhanced screening process that pre-screens electronic devices in a reliable way to narrow down the number of electronic devices that require a hand check. It would be advantageous to receive device-reported data about the electronic device from the powered on electronic device and compare that device-reported data with expected data. In particular, it would be advantageous to receive data about the current operation and configuration characteristics of the electronic device from the powered on electronic device and determine whether the current data matches with expected data for that particular electronic device. In addition, in particular, it would be advantageous to receive current registrant data from the powered on electronic device and determine whether the identity of the person carrying the electronic device matches the current registrant data.